The proposed research intends to develop translation software for the purpose of facilitating communications between physicians and patients with limited English proficiency (LEP). Upon its completion, the software is to become a reliable, practical and cost-effective alternative to the existing modes of language interpretation in health care settings. Specific aims of the proposed Phase I research include: . ldentify and aggregate a comprehensive battery of questions and responses (Q&R) that are frequently encountered during physician-patient interactions. . Identify ethnicity-specific and culturally-sensitive elements pertaining to provision of health care (e.g. dietary habits, religious restrictions, cultural taboos towards medicine, etc.), and incorporate such elements into the Q&R battery. . Using the collected data set, develop a prototypical software in English and two foreign languages, to be beta-tested by physicians and LEP persons. Data and information will be collected primarily via focus groups and one-on-one interviews involving primary-care physicians, nurses, ER personnel, and LEP persons from five selected ethnic and racial minority groups. The continued expansion of the Q&R battery, its translation into selected foreign languages, as well as the technical design of the software's architecture, functions and interface are to be undertaken during Phase II of the proposed research.